


We'll Make Them Proud

by Pen_And_Dagger



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secretly softies, They can't stop bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger/pseuds/Pen_And_Dagger
Summary: In which Blaise and Amber bond with their boss’s pokemon...and each other.





	We'll Make Them Proud

**Lilycove City, Team Aqua Hideout**

****

****

Blaise sighed lightly, fidgeting in the dampness of the cavern. He honestly didn’t like it in here. It was much warmer in Magma’s hideout, but he had no choice but to give. Amber, the stubborn jerk, wouldn’t even consider going anywhere associated with Team Magma. Unfortunately for him, they both had to figure out mega evolution, and they couldn’t succeed on their own in the time they had. 

Normally he’d make a snide comment or act like a smartass, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that now. He could tell Amber was just as affected since he hasn’t been called “Magma scum” in a while. Instead, he stared at the pokeball in his hand. Boss Maxie left behind his Camerupt and the task of protecting the world with mega evolution. Just glancing at Amber’s uncertain grip on Archie’s Sharpedo screamed that he was just as worried about this as Blaise was. Blaise sighed. 

He had to do something about this. 

He lightly smacked the back of Amber’s head. “Hey, we don’t have time to mope right now.” The anger that was shot at him was unsurprising but promising. “Our bosses are gone! How cold and heartless can you Magma scum be?!”

There’s the “nickname” he’s grown so familiar with. Blaise decided to count this as a small victory. Now then, to seal the deal... He reached out and pressed their foreheads together forcefully. “Listen. We have only a few days to get this done. Our bosses are counting on us to do this. We’ll have all the time in the world to mope after we stop it from being destroyed, okay?”

Blaise stared into Amber’s eyes while he formulated a response. “Fine...Let’s do it.” The Magma admin grinned and pat his back. “That’s the spirit! Now let’s see…” He rolled the pokeball in his hand thoughtfully before releasing the Camerupt inside. The click nearby notified him of Sharpedo’s release. “So, mega evolution...Guess these little marbles are important after all…” 

He looked at the only other thing Maxie left for him. His glasses, with his keystone wedged into one of the sides securely. He hesitated to put them on. Amber had it easy; an anchor necklace can be worn by anyone. Of course, the wearer would look like a pirate, but that’s another story for another time. The glasses, however, were a different beast entirely. Were the lenses corrective? Were they even the right size? Not to mention how personal custom glasses can be. The idea of putting them on felt shameful and wrong. It has to be some kind of invasion of privacy to do this. 

He felt Amber’s eyes on him. Geez, he must look like such a baby getting upset over a pair of glasses. He discreetly pinched himself to snap out of it, carefully putting the glasses on. On the bright side, the lenses weren’t corrective at all. However, even Camerupt was staring by now. Great, not only did he look like a fool in front of Amber, but he looked like a fool in front of the pokemon he was supposed to work with. How much harder does this have to be?

Wait, hang on. He doesn’t care about what Amber thinks of him! Really, he doesn’t! Blaise huffed softly, the denial pushing itself to the front of his mind. From the corner of his eye, he could see Amber raise an eyebrow. “Are you okay..?” Blaise crossed his arms and huffed. “Of course I am! Let’s get this done already!” 

“Yeah, whatever. I think we’re supposed to touch these stones…”

Blaise frowned and touched the keystone on the glasses, very aware of how anime cliché he looked doing it. He shot a glare at Amber hearing him snickering. “Shut up! It’s not like there’re other options!” 

“Yeah yeah, you big nerd.” 

“I said shut up!”

“Make me Magma scum.”

Blaise frowned at that. Make him, huh? He wasn’t sure how to do that in all honesty. “Well, you look like a wannabe pirate!” Wow, that was lame. 

Amber’s laughing again. “That was the worst attempt at an insult I’ve ever heard.”

Blaise huffed. “It’s not like I’m lying…”

Turning from the banter, he examined the pokemon in front of them. “Okay, nothing happened. What now? What’re we supposed to do differently?” Touching the stone looked like the right thing to do based off what the article announcing the discovery said. He watched Camerupt for a minute, waiting to see if it took a little time to work. 

Nothing. Camerupt looked totally indifferent to his presence. Looking at Sharpedo, he seemed just as indifferent. Blaise scratched his head. “They don’t look like they want to be much help. Do we have to hug them or something?”

Amber frowned in what looked like disdain. “Hug them? Is that really your best idea?”

“Hey, at least I’m coming up with ideas!” 

“Fine, let’s make friends with them I guess. If this doesn’t work I told you so.”

Blaise sighed at Amber’s stubborn doubt. He decided it’s time to take the lead this time. He sat next to Camerupt, trying not to cringe when he ended up sitting in a puddle. Slowly he started petting his head, grateful that Camerupt wasn’t trying to bite or leave. He felt the need to be a bit stubborn himself, so he kept petting even as his arm started to grow tired. 

He felt a rush of pride feeling Camerupt start to press into the petting, appearing to finally be warming up to him. He continued for a little while longer just to solidify some kind of positive relationship with the camel. Blaise glanced over at Amber after a while. “Hey. Ready to give it another shot?”

Amber seemed to snap out of some deep thought at the sudden address. “Yeah, might as well.”

“Loving the optimism.”

“Shut up…”

“Nah.”

Blaise smiled teasingly and got up, going back to next to Amber. “Let’s hope this works…” For the second time today, he touched the keystone on Maxie’s glasses. He was almost tempted to close his eyes because of how thick the air of suspense was. He decided against it, refusing to look like he was worried even though he definitely was. 

He did, however, look slightly off to the side. The suspense was a little tough to handle, even for him. The Magma admin finally looked at Camerupt seeing light from his general direction. He couldn’t help but stare in awe as the pair of volcanoes on the camel’s back combined into one larger one, along with his ears and head fur standing on end. “Woah.”

Looking at Sharpedo, it appeared that it worked on Amber’s end too judging by Sharpedo’s longer nose and extra teeth. The satisfied look of the Aqua admin’s face was rather rewarding, but he wouldn’t confess that out loud. It was a little embarrassing…

Amber looked relieved and excited that it worked. “Okay, fine. You were actually right about this.” Finally, a confession that Blaise knew what he was talking about. He pulled a guess out of his ass, but he’ll take small victories where he could. 

“Told you.”

Blaise frowned lightly seeing the sad look pass over Amber’s face looking at the anchor around his neck. He sighed and pulled him into an embrace against his better judgment. To his surprise, Amber slowly reciprocated it. 

“Hey. We’re gonna make them proud… Promise.”


End file.
